Parents From the Past
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Miyato is a lovable genius who wants nothing more than to just live his life to the fullest. Natsuko is a misunderstood girl who wants nothing more than to distance herself away from her dad, Naruto. What happens when her dad and her sensei, Sasuke, are brought from the past to save the future? SasuNaru main pairing! KakaIru Past? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Into the Future

Hello everyone and welcome to a new story I'm calling...'Parents From the Past'

This has all new OCs since I've already done so much stories about my orginial OC, Ai Uzumaki...

But please check it out, I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Pairings: SasuNaru! SasuSaku (hated!) KakaIru, possibly GaaraLee

Oh! And also! When Naruto had the twins (this is a past mpreg), he was in his twenties...yay!

Summary: Miyato is a lovable genius who wants nothing more than to just live his life to the fullest. Natsuko is a misunderstood girl who wants nothing more than to distance herself away from her dad, Naruto. What happens when her dad and her sensei, Sasuke, are brought from the past to save the future?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

**Parents From the Past**

**Chapter 1**

(Natsuko's POV)

I was working at my desk, finished up a report since I was on a mission and even though its our team leader's job to do the report, my sensei decided to let us do reports, then he would look over it before turning it in to our hokage.

This week, it was my turn.

Without even a knock, I hear my front door open and I only knew one person in this entire world who had the nerve to open my door.

My father.

I didn't even turn my around to see him. Currently, I can't stand being around him. It's not so much as I can't stand him, it's just that I'm so used to him being so distant, that when he's around me, it's weird and it gets me kind of annoyed. I can't explain it, only as a mild headache.

"What do you want?" I asked in a rather cold voice. Did I care? Obviously not.

"I just wanted to drop by to see if you were in the mood for some good old-fashioned ramen." He says. It's like that's the only thing he eats. Growing up with the stuff makes me sick to my stomach, but I can never let him know that.

"I'm fine." I merely replied, continuing my work.

"But Na-chan! It's Ichiraku ramen! I'll even pay!" My dad says. I was getting really annoyed with him. I wanted to just snao at him, but I hold it back, just restating that I was okay. He sighs, and says, "fine, but I feel like your distancing yourself from me."

"I'm not." I was, but how much distancing can someone really do when there was already such a huge gap between us anyway? "I'm just busy." I'm such a liar; thank you shinobi skills.

"Well, alright Natsu, I hope to see ya soon then." My dad says, walking out of my apartment. Yes, this was my apartment, I've lived here since I became a shinobi, and I do pay rent, I do my own groceries, everything I do hasn't been handed to me. I work for everything I do.

I'm not bitter, I'm just grew up quicker then the rest of my friends.

Sighing to myself, I look over to my left and there was a picture of me and my blonde-haired father. We were though smiling, but I was so young, I don't really remember a time when we ever was around each other.

It's weird, I don't look like him much, my hair is natural so dark, but I dye it a dirty blonde because I believe that it looked better that way, not to mention that my eyes are a hazel-dark color, not even shaped the same way as his. My skin is naturally much lighter than his as well. I've always believed that I've always looked like my mom, but I have no indication of who she really was.

Sighing once more, I decided to just finish my report later, and just go to bed early for tonight.

* * *

(Many years ago, third person point of view)

The sky was blue, the birds were singing, and so far, the world was at peace...until Sakura's booming voice echoed throughout the area.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

The blonde thirteen year old was not only sporting a new bump on his head, but his ears were ringing. He sat on the ground, his hands on his head as Sakura straightens her position from after hitting the blonde over his head. "Honestly, if you had even just a quarter amount of Sasuke's personality, then this team would get along so much better."

Naruto rolls his eyes. Sure, he had respect for the girl, but not when she was going on and on about how great Sasuke was. He wasn't that great. No one is perfect, even Sasuke had to make _some _mistakes.

And today, Naruto swore that he would see the mistakes, even if it would kill him.

As always, Kakashi arrived late, claiming that he was helping some old woman who had fallen over carrying all of her groceries. _'If Kakashi-sensei wrote all of his mistakes down, he'd make such a long book.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay team, today we'll be doing some sparring today, Sasuke and Naruto, then Sakura and myself and that will be all. Today's excercise will be about having a keen eye on your opponent, which shouldn't be a problem for you Sasuke." Kakashi says.

"Keh, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke states, leading the team to the usual training field that they used.

Naruto dodged most of Sasuke's moves, only getting about two punches at the most, but as Naruto started to do a shadow clone jutsu, he notices Sasuke doing some hand signs of his own. Thinking he was clever, Naruto goes over, interrupts one hand sign and he starts doing completely hand sign that was unfamilar to him.

And then, they were consumed by a white light.

* * *

In Miyato Uzumaki's opinion, the day was too long. The dark blonde looks up towards the sky, seeing the sun at it's highest peak as he leaned against the red railing of a small bridge. He was a good 5'7 in height with a lean build, his skin was a light tan color, graced by the sun itself. His hair was a dirty blonde color with dark blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with some jeans and his ninja pouch on his right side.

Over to his left, was a girl with black hair with a pink stripe on her right side. She was a good five foot even in height, and she wore a black tank top and some gray capris, along with black sandals. Her skin was pale and he had dark green eyes, and had some large breast for a girl her size, and it was obvious that she'd tried too hard to show them off as much as she possibly could.

Her name was Mikoto Uchiha and Miyato thought she was the most annoying person on the face of the planet.

"Yo." Miyato and Mikoto look over and see a kid with silver locks and really tan skin. His name was Raiden Hatake, and he and Miyato were like brothers. The dark blonde goes over to him and the two met in a fist pump, like the always greet each other.

"What's up man?" Miyato asks casually and smiles at the guy.

"Nothing much, same old, same old," Raiden says.

Mikoto walks over, blushing some. "Konnichwa Rai-kun." She says, acting innocent. She looks bashful, but she was purposelly trying to expose herself, for you see, she had a huge crush on Raiden.

Raiden merely looks at her, waving her off with a simple gesture as a greeting and the two males started to talk once more.

"So what's going on with your sister?" Raiden asks, leaning against the railing like Miyato was doing earlier and placing his hands in his pants pockets. "I heard she's been acting weird."

Miyato shrugs. "I don't know, lately she's been giving dad and I a hard time, so she decided to move out a while back. She's gotten better but every time she's with dad or me, she tries to ignore us, it's like she's distancing herself from us."

"Maybe she's suicidal." Mikoto says carelessly, making both of the males glare at her. She shrugs, "she might be! Distancing yourself from others is one of the signs."

"It's amazing that at one time, you and Natsuko were the best of friends," Raiden mentions, which makes Miyato pale in remembrance, "those were the dark days," the blonde comments.

"Hey, I've tried to mend our friendship," Mikoto says.

"It was your fault anyways!" Miyato says.

"Whatever, it's in the past, and it can only haunt you, can't be changed." Mikoto says, and the breeze started to pick up. In fact, it was picking up kind of quickly...

A huge gust of wind blew in, and right when they thought that it was all, two younger males were blown along with it. The two older male managed to duck the two bodies, Mikoto on the other hand...gets swept away along with the two younger males and hits a tree. She was the one to hit first, then Sasuke landed on her, then Naruto landed on top of the both of them.

"Ow..."

"Stupid dobe..."

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BRATS!" Mikoto shouts and kicks the two younger males off her, having them roll on to the ground, both males looking drained.

"What just happened?" Miyato asks as he and Raiden run over to the younger males, checking to see if they were okay. Mikoto's eyes twitched in anger and in annoyance, _'ya think they'd ask if I was okay...but nope...I get left out in the dust.'_

Sasuke was the first one to sit up. "You dobe, this is all your fault!"

Naruto gets on all fours, glaring at Sasuke, "what do you mean all my fault when YOU were doing the jutsu!"

"Me? You were messing up my handsigns!"

As soon as Naruto was about to attack Sasuke, Raiden grabs on to his collar, yanking him up, and Miyato does the same with Sasuke. "Now boys, just calm down."

"What they heck! Let me go you jerk!" Naruto fusses.

Sasuke glares at Miyato, who was only smiling away, "you remind me of my sister when you glare like that." Sasuke officially wanted to hang himself at that point.

"Now, if we put you down, will two stop fighting and tell us your names, maybe we can help you." Raiden says in a calm voice.

"Yeah." "Fine."

"Good." Raiden says, letting Naruto down and Miyato puts down Sasuke. Raiden was a natural born leader, so it was only natural to have him be a jonin while Mikoto and Miyato were still chuunin. "Now, what are you're names."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

It took only five seconds before the entire team started laughing their asses off. Sasuke didn't look to pleased and Naruto was very confused.

"Why is that funny?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I know I won't stand here and get laughed at." Sasuke says, starting to head off.

Mikoto goes after Sasuke, stopping him by jumping in front of him. "Wait, don't go. We can explain why we were laughing." She says. "For starters, it's impossible for you guys to have the same name as the Hokage and as my father...isn't it?" Mikoto asks, looking at her teammates.

"Not unless they're from the past somehow." Miyato says, crossing his arms.

That was when the group fell deadly silent.

* * *

After everything was explained, they all sat under a large tree with only a few rays of sun peering through. They all sat in a circle, Naruto and Sasuke next to each other, Mikoto sitting next to Sasuke, Miyato next to Naruto, and Raiden between Miyato and Mikoto.

"So let me get this straight, you really are Naruto Uzumaki from the past?" Miyato asks. "Man, you really were dopey-looking." The darker blonde comments. Naruto growls at that comment.

"Oh, and how would you know this?! Who are you anyways? My son?" Naruto asks.

"Actually yes, I am. The name is Miyato Uzumaki," Older teenager says and he grins, much like Naruto does.

"The dobe actually reproduces? How shocking." Sasuke comments in a snarky voice.

"Say, Miyato, who's your mother, I mean, my wife?" Naruto asks.

"Wife? You're not married, it's a little bit of a weird situation but it's only just been the three of us...me, you and Natsuko." Miyato says.

"Who's Natsuko?" Naruto asks.

"Natsuko is my twin sister...you're daughter." Miyato states.

"I have two kids! This is awesome!" Naruto cheers.

"I'm surprised the world hasn't ended yet, or at the very least, haven't been burned down to the ground yet. Two of Naruto's offspring..."

Miyato glares at Sasuke, much like Sasuke glares at everyone. "I wouldn't be smirking, that girl sitting next to you is one of your offsprings."

Sasuke pales immensely and turns to the girl, who was smiling at him. "That pink hair...and that forehead...don't tell me...I'm married to Sakura?!" Sasuke asks, in horror none the less.

"Yep, that's my mama!"

Sasuke wanted to kill himself now. "And that's not all, you also have two sons from Sakura as well."

"Well that's not bad. Three kids, I still beat ya at the game of life dobe." Sasuke says. "So we know that SOMEHOW Naruto becomes hokage...what about me? What's my life?"

Mikoto was the one to answer this, "well, you became Anbu for a while, but after a few years, you quit and became a sensei for a genin squad. Natsuko is actually one of your students." She says, answering.

Sasuke didn't think that was bad, but what he really wanted to know was what about his revenge? Did he ever get it?

"Okay, so enough with all this chatter, we need to get serious." Raiden says. "We can't have these two running around the village, someone might recognize them. Since it's us who found them, it's our responsiblity to help them out before this future gets destroyed."

"But we've talked to them so far, and nothing has been destroyed." Mikoto whines.

"Yet! Time is an issue. Obviously, a rule is that they cannot interact with their future-selves!" Raiden says.

"He's got a point. But where can we hide them?" Miyato asks.

"Not at my place, my parents would defiantly recognize them." Raiden says.

"Yeah, can't have at my place..."

It wasn't until Miyato came up with an idea. "I think I know a place for them."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto all in confused at the apartment building.

"Here's the place."

"Uh, this is my old apartment, why are we here?" Naruto asks Miyato. Miyato gives Naruto a strange expression, "you lived here? No wonder Natsuko was able to get this place for a cheap price."

"Hey!"

Miyato goes over and knocks on the door. "Yo! Na-chan! Ya in here?"

About a few seconds later, a girl with torn jeans, a chain hanging from front to back of her left pant leg, a red t-shirt with black sleeves on. She hair long hair, down to her waist and with her hair parted more towards the right and with two clips on her right side. She had pale skin and the same dark blue eyes like her brother and the same shade of blonde hair as Miyato.

She leans against the door's edge, looking rather annoyed that he would be here. "What do you want Miya-kun?" She asks and then sees the two younger looking teens with him. "What's with the rugrats?"

"Natsuko, this is our dad from the past, and that's Sasuke-sensei from the same time period. Long story short, their here, dad can't see them, can they hide in here?"

Natsuko looks at her brother, who was pleading, and then back down at the two. She will admit that there were some similarities between her sensei and dad. Natsuko had great respect for her sensei, Sasuke. He lead her squad since she was a newbie genin. He trained her and taught her the fire style and they did have a sensei-student bond.

But nothing more.

As for her and her dad...well...

"No."

Miyato's eyes widen at his younger twin's statement. "Come sis, I really need your help."

"No. And don't call me 'sis' again, it's weird." Natsuko says, closing her door on them, and locking it.

"What a bitch!" Naruto says and kicks the door. "She's really my kid? Where the fuck did I go wrong with her?" Naruto asks, looking at Miyato.

"You didn't." Miyato says.

Sasuke looked at Natsuko's eyes. He recognized the anger in them. It wasn't just annoyance that coursed throughout the girl, it was something deeper.

On the other end of the door, Natsuko heard every word of what Naruto had said. She was leaning against the door, her hair covered her eyes, not showing her sadden expression. Natsuko thought she'd get better if she just got some freedom of her very own.

But it just got worse...

* * *

Okay well if I don't get very many likes, or reviews on this story, I'll just pull it.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Natsuko's Past

Hello and welcome back to 'Parents from the Past.'

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Narutopokefan: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sakeena85: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

**Parents from the Past**

**Chapter 2**

Natsuko left her apartment a few hours after her brother showed up with the two kids who claimed to be her father and her sensei. It sounded so ridiculous to even come up with such things. She had her hair down with a pin holding her bangs over to her right side, her long sleeve black shirt with gloves one along with her light pair of torn jeans from earlier mission. She strolled along the streets of Konoha, knowing to avoid certain areas such as Ichiraku Ramen, because she knew that her father would be there right now, having lunch like he always did.

She was heading to meet up with her teammates and her sensei like they did everyday. Though she would like to miss it. Since she was little, she never wanted to become a shinobi. However, it wasn't like she could admit she didn't want to be one. She remembers back when she was in school, she'd always daydream about many things she could become. An actress? An musician? An artist? A model? A fashion designer? But no, her place was already given to her when kami made the hokage as her parent. And she was good at what she did, being a shinobi, but their was always her older brother, who was naturally better then her. Miyato was smarter when it came to shinobi skills, but Natsuko didn't even try. She was average, unable to fail, because she'd tried to fail before, and she found that she couldn't let down her father.

When she became a genin, she was so happy that she didn't get paired up with her brother. There was Makoto. He was a brunette with the worst vision ever. He couldn't see without his glasses. Then, there was Hiroki, who was black haired and a pale kid, wimpy as a starter. She remembers when she was first paired with them. She was friendly with them, and they even became friends.

Then, there was their sensei.

At the time, rumored had it that the great Sasuke Uchiha would be teaching a three-man squard. Of course, everyone assumed that he'd teached his daughter's team but that was quickly dropped when Mikoto's team had their sensei come, and she nearly threw a hissy-fit from it. Sasuke had entered the doors and Natsuko glups. He was intimidating to say the least. She could already picture the many drills he'd make them do. The guys seemed excited to meet him, so Natsuko pretended to be excited as well.

_"You guys are my team?" _Sasuke had asked and he grunts. _"Fine, follow me and we'll get through introductions."_

The entire team met on the very same roof that team seven from many years ago met on. Sasuke sat in the same place as his sensei, Kakashi, had done. Makoto sat in the same position Sakura sat in, Natsuko was in Sasuke's seat from year prior, and Hiroki was in Naruto's seat.

_"Okay, this is how introductions will work, you tell me your names, your hobbies, your likes and dislikes, and your dreams for the future." _Sasuke had said.

The three genins blinked and the taller male, Makoto, raises his hand. _"Uh...do you honestly care?"_

Natsuko tried to hold in a laugh and Hiroki chuckles along. Sasuke wasn't impressed by this and he said, _okay smart-ass, you can go first."_

Makoto shrugged, not caring in the slighest, _"I'm Koga Makoto, I like to read comics and anime and some training I guess. I don't like people. Just plain and simple, I just don't. My dream for the future? To be alive to see it."_

Sasuke almost thought that statement was almost as disturbing as what he said when he was a genin_. "Okay, next," _Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at the other male.

_"I'm Takahashi Hiroki. I like reading manga and watching anime as well. My hobby is gaming however. I don't like it when people call me lazy. My dream is to just live life as much as I can." _

Sasuke was now doubting the potential that these kids had. Nowadays, it was anime this, and manga that, even his own daughter was a slave to the nonsense. Sasuke looks directly at the girl in the middle, knowing her from being Naruto's daughter and his daughter's friend.

_"And last, you." _Sasuke said.

_"Sensei, you already know me, but I guess I can...I'm Uzumaki Natsuko. I like to draw and to write. I don't like training, I'll just say that now. I can't say what I hate...and my dream? To be away from this village, as far as I can." _Natsuko said, which completely surprised everyone.

_"But wait, isn't your dad the hokage?" _Makoto had asked.

_"Do I care?" _Natsuko asked, _"so was my grandpa, but I don't go around bragging about it." _

Sasuke blinked at this girl's attitude. Was she going through some kind of phase at the time?

_"Okay everyone, well there is a training excerise but since you all don't seem to care about training, don't bother showing up, you'll all will be dropped from the program but ifyou guys want to come, be there at dawn and don't eat, you'll puke," _Sasuke had stated and then vanished in a poof of smoke.

Natsuko_ rolled her eyes, got up and started to head out, her hands in her pockets as she casually left the guys._

...

_"I'm so proud of you both!"_ The hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, cheered as he congradulated his son and daughter. Miyato cheered along with and Natsuko merely sat at the table, looking rather bored. Her head resting on her hand as she stared out the window.

_"You better watch out old man, I'll be the next hoakge before ya know it."_

_"Watch it, I'm still in my prime while you're just starting out!"_ Naruto said to his son playfully and looks over, seeing Natsuko looking out the window. Currently, they were at home and Naruto was celebrating his children becoming genin. He was so proud of both of them but he worried. Natsuko wasn't as excited to be a genin, question was why?

_"Oi, Natsu, ya okay?"_ Naruto asked from across the table. Natsuko looked over and replied, "I'm fine." She lied, lately she'd been questioning everything but she couldn't let her dad know that, he would think she was crazy.

_"Come on, cheer up! You're life as a ninja officially begins!"_ Naruto said as he started to slurp up some ramen. Natsuko wiped off the ramen juice that splashed onto her fair skin. She gritted her teeth and stood up from the table as her family ate ramen. She couldn't stand it.

_"I'm going out for a while."_ Natsu said as she walked off and headed for the front door. Naruto and Miyato didn't even notice until they heard the door slam shut.

...

Natsuko walked down the streets of Konoha before finding herself back at the academy. She ended up in the play area with the old swing on the tree. However when she got there, the younger kids where being let out for the day, and there she noticed her new 'sensei,' Sasuke and a woman with pink hair she knew as 'Sakura' because she'd been around her since childhood. Natsuko and Mikoto were once great friends at one time.

A young boy runs over to the couple and Sasuke lifts him up. Natsuko knew the boy, he was Mikoto's youngest brother. Getting annoyed of the scene, Natsuko began to walk off when she was called out by Sakura.

_"Natsu-chan!"_ The woman called out and Natsu's annyoance bulit up some but she turned around. Natsuko hated her nickname. It wasn't bad, it was just annoying. Natsu was more of a boy's name!

_"Nan desu ka?" Natsuko asked in a low voice. _

_"I heard that you became a genin today just like my daughter. Congrats!"_ She said cheerfully. Natsuko soften some, "arigato Sakura-san." She said and looked at Sasuke for a brief moment. The Uchiha seemed to have understood Natsuko because she had similar eyes as him from when he was around her age.

And he knew what kind of path she would be headed without his guidance.

Natsuko had left before he could see her, but he hoped he'd see her tomorrow.

...

"Natsuko! Natsuko! Are you even in there?" Dark blue looks over and sees her teammate Makoto asks. He was much taller than Natsuko, even built up some muscle since they'd first became teammates.

"Yeah." She merely says and tried to block some bad thoughts that had been plaguing her mind.

"You'd been spacing off lately, are you sure you're okay?" Makoto asks.

"I'M FINE!" Natsuko shouts at him. "Kami, leave me the fuck alone, since when did you become my parent huh?" She yells at him.

"Natsu calm down..."

"My name is NatsuKO! KO as in female!" She shouted as she got in Makoto's face. It wasn't until she saw her own reflection that she'd snapped out of her rage and felt so awful for snapping at Makoto. She backs up and covers her mouth, "I'm so sorry...I didn't...mean...I got to go." Natsuko says as she starts running. "Tell Sasuke-sensei that I'm sick!" She shouted and started heading back to her apartment.

Makoto blinks as he watched his female teammate ran off. He knew she was weird but today certainly took the cake. Usually she'd be all cheerful and joking around like normal; she never yelled at him before unless it was something serious.

Around that same time, Miyato was approaching with Sasuke and Naruto by him. The dark blonde looks over and sees Makoto and yells at him, "Oi! Makoto!" He says and goes over over to the brunette. Makoto turns around and sees Miyato and raises an eyebrow, normally Miyato wouldn't talk to him unless he wanted something...

"What do you want?" He asks nonchantely.

"Who said I wanted something...but could you do me a favor?"

"Whatever it is, no." Makoto says directly and notices the kids behind him. "Why do you have kids with ya? Are they your relatives or something?"

"Something like that...this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha...from the past." Miyato announced.

"The hokage and my sensei? Miyato, are you high?" Makoto asks.

"NO!"

"We're the real deal!" Naruto says and Makoto laughs, "we you certainly have his attitude...alright I'll bite...so you're Naruto and Sasuke-sensei...but why are you here?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"We don't know...jutsu gone wrong." Sasuke says.

"They need to get back to their time and until I figure something out, they'll need to lay low. I mean, it'll be...be a...what's that word again?" Miyato asks.

"A paradox?...and they call you a genius..." Makoto says and Miyato grits his teeth. "I'm a genius jerk."

"Yeah...a cute one..." Makoto says as he winked at the dark blonde.

Miyato's eyes twitched and says, "knock it off."

"But it's so fun to mess with you...seriously though, they can't be around, Sasuke-sensei is gonna be here anytime now."

"Fine, we'll go." Miyato says and started to head off when Makoto stops him.

"Hey Miyato...is something wrong with Natsuko? She seems...mad." Makoto asks. Miyato was her twin so he should know something.

"Yeah, she moved in to her place and I tried to talk to her earlier...she just thought I was crazy." Miyato says.

"New place? You mean you kicked her out?"

"No, she moved out of her own free will."

"Geesh she's such a bitch...how did I ever raise such a girl?" Naruto asks out loud.

A little while later, Miyato couldn't get much luck with finding a place for them to stay, so he decided on the net best thing, which was to get them a hotel room since he was able to pay for it. Sasuke and Naruto finally had some free time to themselves but Miyato said he'd stop by tomorrow.

It was getting late now, the moon was out and all Naruto could do was stare out the window, looking at the hokage mountain, grinningly much like an idiot. He was so happy.

"My face is up there! This future is so great!" Naruto cheered while Sasuke got his bedding ready. He rolled his eyes and stripped down to his boxers.

"I'm going to sleep so keep it down." Sasuke says and the blonde boy turns and saw only one set of bedding. "Hey, where's my bed?"

"Didn't you hear the lady who rented us the room, she was out of double bedding so I'm taking the bedding. You sleep with nothing _oh mighty hokage_~" Sasuke says in a mocking tone.

Naruto growls at Sasuke and heads over to him, "I guess we'll have to share then."

"You're nuts, go sleep on the other end of the room." Sasuke says as she hog all of the futon.

"But Sasuke! It's cold!"

The Uchiha sighs in defeat, "fine but just for TONIGHT only!" Sasuke emphasis and Naruto grins happily. "Yay!"

The Uchiha rolls his eyes as the blonde climbs into the futon with him, sleeping on the raven's left side. Naruto was on his back, looking at the ceiling and Sasuke was facing away from the dobe, trying to sleep.

"You know what I'm curious about?" Naruto asks randomly.

"Don't care, going to sleep." Sasuke says.

"I wonder who are the mother of my children are."

"Don't care."

"No I'm serious. I mean...I can't tell at all. At least you know you'll be with Sakura and have at least a daughter. I have two kids and I don't know who's their mother." Naruto says.

"You're not suppose to know until you meet her I guess. Now let me get to sleep or I will make sure that you don't have _any _children got it?" Sasuke says, growling a bit and Naruto pouts his cheek out. "Meanie."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

* * *

More to come next chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
